Ten Reasons
by LaPaige
Summary: Mitchie lists ten reasons why she hates Shane Gray. Implied Shane/Mitchie.


**Woo! Two one-shots in a day! xD Two down, thirty-one to go. If you have no idea what I'm talking about check out my profile, it explains it all on there. But I shall stop my pointless rambling now. Enjoy!**

* * *

I never make lists. I might be organised, but lists aren't my thing. I always end up abandoning them. But today boredom took over, because I made a list of ten things – and I finished it. So, here is my wonderful list.

**Ten reasons why I hate Shane Gray.**

1). **He has an obsession with his hair. **

People tell me I am an observant person. I don't need to be observant to notice that Shane has an obsession with his hair. Every thirty seconds he has to run his hand through it and it drives me insane. Sure, I used to find it cute, but now it's the most infuriating thing since infuriating things. Okay, Tess excluded.

2). **He calls me Michelle.**

As a joke and/or when he's angry, he calls me Michelle. He knows I hate my name (why else would I introduce myself as _Mitchie_?), and I think this is exactly why he does it. The worst part? I can't retort because his name isn't something like 'Shanella' (though it would be a lot more convenient if it was). His name is just _Shane_.

3). **He laughed at me when I said to Jason I would make him a birdhouse.**

At least I'm nice enough to make one for him! It failed, of course, but at least I tried, which is more then you can say for Shane, who sat watching me while he was eating an apple, and then laughing for three and a half minutes straight (I counted) when I almost nailed my hand to the table. DIY isn't really my thing, which my dad is very disappointed about, owning his own hardware store and all.

4). **When he smiles, his eyes light-up.**

Honestly, when he does that I can swear my knees buckle. He doesn't seem to notice, because if he did he'd probably laugh at me, but it is true! At least I don't throw myself on the ground when he walks past. I saw a few girls do that once. They all landed in a pile. Shane stepped over them.

5). **He asks for the stupidest things for his birthday and for Christmas.**

This year he asked for shampoo for his birthday. It was this ridiculously priced 'designer shampoo'. Who wants to buy designer shampoo anyway? Except for Shane, of course. But like I said before, he needs to get over his obsession with his hair, so he doesn't really count. I bought him it anyway. He got really excited and insisted on me going away so he could wash his hair. I pointed out he'd only washed it yesterday night and he just frowned at me before pushing me out of the cabin.

As if that wasn't enough. For Christmas he asked for conditioner. The designer conditioner that matched the shampoo. Weren't people meant to buy shirts and stuff for their boyfriends? Apparently Shane has to be different in every way possible. He succeeds with that extremely well.

6). **He kissed Tess Tyler at a party last week.**

When he told me he looked so guilty that I felt like I would be some sort of monster to not forgive him. Then again, he had been drunk. Not that I like that or anything, but at least he hadn't kissed her knowingly, right? Anyway, he totally made up for it by putting a mouse in her shoe. We hid behind her cabin door while she put her shoes on. She screamed so loudly I think my left eardrum burst.

7). **He laughed at me when I showed him the picture of me at my aunt's wedding.**

I was seven, and I don't know why I showed him the picture in the first place. I was a bridesmaid, and I wore this cream coloured dress thing. I admit – it _was _hideous, but Shane could have lied, like boyfriends are meant to do. But no, he laughed for about two minutes then said:

"You look like a meringue!"

I glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender and said: "no, no! A cute meringue!"

8). **He threw my Jesse McCartney album out the window and replaced it with an Aerosmith album.**

I was sleeping when he did this. I confronted him and he said:

"What? Maybe Jason did it. He hates that Jess dude." He can't lie very convincingly because his eyes were shifting around when he said this. I forgave him though, because the Aerosmith album was pretty amazing. Nothing on Jesse though.

9). **He is in the bathroom for AGES.**

I count how long he takes. His record is one hour and thirty nine minutes. I thought girls were bad, but they are nothing compared to how long Shane takes. He has to wash his face, straighten his hair _and_ he probably moisturises. I bet he thinks the world will explode if he doesn't do all of those.

10). **Because I don't hate him at all.**

* * *

**I hate that ending, but this was pretty funny to write. So, comment? Bad or good? Please review (:**


End file.
